Adrenaline Rush
by prettykouka
Summary: I can't loose you Brie". "You won't loose me Troy,I'll be fine, Just please let me ride.Please"...He couldn't lose her. He would die with her if he did. Death was so selfish. Oneshot.


''I want to ride. Please Troy. Please!''

''No Brie. You might get hurt or something.''

''What? Come on, I won't. I think I can handle it. Those are my favorite kind of bikes!'' I looked over at Chad for support but he just shrugged.

''I don't know Bella. I mean, motorcycles are pretty dangerous, you got to know how to ride.'' He said.

''Fine then, teach me. Please. What do you guys have to lose anyways?''

''You.'' I heard Troy say in front of me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck before I replied against his hot skin. ''I'll be fine Troy. You won't lose me I promise.'' I felt him shiver from under me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist while his head where still crossed in front of his chest.

I smiled. I had won the battle.

''Okay'' He said. ''We'll teach you who to ride a four wheeler, but you got to promise to listen and follow closely okay? Riding a bike, is not like riding a car, it's way more complicated, and way more difficult.''

''Troy, do I have to remind you that I've had two older brothers before?''

''They had bikes?''

I nodded at an excited Chad. I had to blow his bubble thought: ''Yeah, but what after their accident, my dad decided to sell them, take them away from the family, to prevent 'nightmares' , or other accidents.''

''And you aren't scared of the fact of how they…'' no one ever said the hurtful words around me, like to prevent my self to brake or something. But I knew what they meant, and was grateful for the effort they put around me to prevent any damages.

I shook my head, smiling reassuringly. ''I think that if I do fear, then there are a lot of things in life that I'll miss out on, including trying a four wheeler. I know how to ride a two one, so I can do the same for the four one right?''

''Enough talking, Bells, here'' Chad threw me colored keys that I caught up in mid air. ''Choose a color, it's the color of the bike.'' He hopped on the black one, like to tell me it was off limit. I stared at the huge garage, and notice one at the end of the line and it seemed the most beautiful out of them all.

I pointed to it. ''That one''

He nodded towards it, and got off his bike to lead me there.

The yellow four wheel motorcycle was in great shape. I hopped on it, and touched smoothly every little part of it, like it was some kind of diamond or something precious.

''Now pay attention okay Gaby?''

I nodded to Chad as he started to explain to me what everything was for and when to use what. Soon enough he was done and was quizzing me about everything, which I almost got all right.

''Okay, I think she's reading Troy'' Chad said looking up from me.

I looked at him too. He looked upset, but I think he was going to be okay.

''Alright then, let's see what you got'' He smiled and I did the same. I got off of the engine and watched as Chad pushed it out of the garage and into the dirt road outside of it. We were on his dad propriety, where he had like a huge go cart place…I couldn't name the place. It was made all of dirt, and there was only one building on the whole parcours which was the garage, that also held emergency aids. Just in case.

I sat on it again and breathed in. Adrenaline making its course in all my body. I smiled. Chad was right beside me on his motorcycle and Troy standing paying attention to every move I did, his own bike, waiting behind him.

''Okay, you ready?''

I nodded, unable to speak. Not out of fear, but I was afraid of what might come out, I was excited though.

I started the engine, and just like Chad had told me, and just the way I remembered, I let out slowly of the clutch. The engine moved forward with me, and soon enough I felt the warm breeze on my face, and my hair flying behind me. I smiled. That was even better that I imagined it to be. Even if I had been on bikes many times before, this was the first time I was ridding one after my brother's accident on one of them. They were motor racers. They had done that since their early teenage years. It was more than a hobby for them, and I had that in my blood. I always loved to watch them work on them, fixing, readjusting and adding parts from time to time.

I accelerated, wanting to go faster, for the speed to take me away, for the excitement and feeling of danger to increase, to hold me into place. Weird feeling, but it felt good at the same time. I heard Chad's bike roar behind me, and glanced back. Big mistake.

The next thing I knew there was a curve and I missed it, which caused the bike to go upward and then fall back on the side of me, before it cut out. I gasped, not knowing what had happened exactly. I only heard both their voices in my head before I was pulled up and hugged by _his_ familiar warm body.

I pulled away laughing . Both boys looked confused.

''Wow! That was great! Let's do this again.'' I exclaimed.

''Gaby, are you alright? ''

I frowned. ''I'm fine Chad. Come on, let's do it again!''

''She must have hit her head hard.''

''What are you talking about Troy. I hardly feel anything. I'm perfectly fine.''

''Gabriella, no you are not okay. You just fell off a four wheel bike, which God knows how much weighs and it fell on you. Plus look—'' He reached out, took my hand and directed it to my forehead and my fingers connected to a warm liquid.

''Oh no. My parents aren't going to be happy about this.'' I whispered.

Troy let out an ironic laugh. ''You have hit your head in an accident and all you care about is what your parents' might think?''

I nodded, not catching what he meant.

''Come on, let's get you to the emergencies''

I didn't know what was going on. They placed me on Chad's bike and we rode together slowly, in silent.

We got to the hospital by car and they directed me to the emergencies.

I woke up to a bright light, and didn't recognize where I was. I shook my head and I moaned at the pain. My head felt heavy, but everything else was fine. Thought I couldn't feel my right hand. I looked around and tried to move my left hand to my head but I was held. I looked down at it, and found my hand intertwined with his. With Troy's. The warm of the embrace was familiar.

His head rested at the edge of the bed. I drew circles on the back of his hand, trying not to wake him up, with my slow movements.

''Rest Gaby, you are tired''

I gasped. He looked up and smiled. He moved forward and placed a kiss on my lips, lightly. The simple touch made electricity go all the way my body and I wanted more.

''Good morning sunshine'' I smiled at him. Always the most sweet.

''Come here.'' I manage to say.

He smiled and came and laid next to me on the bed, his hand still in mine.

He kissed my forehead once I laid it on his chest. I sighted. And for the first time I realized that my right hand was wrapped. I had broken it! How come I never felt the pain from it?

Like he was reading my mind, he said ''You are okay. You broke your hand thought. You didn't feel anything because the minute you got here, the doctors thought it was better for you to go under anesthetic just in case it would hurt, because you were pretty knocked out when you got here.''

I nodded my understanding.

''I'm sorry Brie'' I heard him whisper.

I frowned. ''What? Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything to me Troy.''

''I did everything to you Gabriella, and don't deny that. I'm the reason you are here right now. If I did stop you from going on the motorbikes, than this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have hurt yourself. You wouldn't have broken your hand, you wouldn't have to take eight stitches.''

''Oh please, spare me all of this Troy. It's not your fault okay. Remember that I was the one that insisted on going on those bikes. Even if you had stopped me today, I would have come back and done it anyway.''

''I don't want to lose you Brie.''

''You are _not loosing me _ Troy.''

''What if I did? What if this was more than a little accident? What if it was the end of your life?''

''You know Troy, no offense, but you can't stop me from doing stuff or from death to take over me. I'm a mortal, like everybody else including you.''

''Death should be ashamed of itself for taking such a soul as his captivity.''

I let out a little giggle, which caused him to chuckle.

''I had fun thought. Would you let me ride again?''

I looked up at him, without pain.

He shook his head and I frowned. He smiled and kissed me on each eyebrow.

''Never'' He said.

''Never say never baby'' I replied, with my eyes close.

''You just did thought''

''That doesn't count.'' I said my eyes snapping open.

I met his sapphire eyes. I was amazed by his beauty. God had gifted the love of my life with such a beauty that it kept me breathless each day more.

''Breathe Brie.''

I inhaled, almost forgetting how to do so.

He shook his head while smiling and I reached out with my left hand, cupping his face in it and pulling his face close to mine, so much that I could feel his breath on my skin and the warmth of it all blew my mind away.

I touched my lips to his, and after a little moment, I moved up, to be more comfortable and in the process deepened the kiss.

His arms wrapped around my waist and a moaned slid down my throat and I felt him smiling.

''I love you'' He whispered.

I broke away. He frowned.

He'd never said this before to me. And I didn't know how to take it in.

''I do.''

I finally smiled, but his words still hadn't synced into me, but I let it slide. I leaned in again and kissed him softly, and he was the one to use more force into it. And suddenly it accrued to me.

''I love you too Troy, very very much'' I said looking into his eyes, afraid of his reaction, but smiled the second he took a strand of my hair and put I behind my ear and kissed me again.


End file.
